1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unidirectional alternating current interrupter operable over full half cycles which is particularly adapted for use in a control device operable over full cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices known in the prior art for controlling the flow of current into a load connected at the terminals of a circuit supplied with alternating current consist essentially of two interrupter circuits. In the case of the known arrangements, the first circuit comprises a thyristor which may be triggered by an external control signal to allow the passage of a half cycle having a first polarity and the second circuit operates automatically allowing the following half cycle of opposite polarity to flow after the first circuit has allowed through a first half cycle. In the case of these prior art devices, the arrangements for obtaining triggering of the first circuit at the passage to zero of a half cycle are generally very complicated and often inefficient.